It Doesn't Count!
by The Fullmetal Jedi of Paris
Summary: Kissing your crush's stepbrother doesn't count, right? Ferbella not-so-much-a-oneshot-anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I think Ferbella is so much cuter then Phinabella! So, here's a little one-shot for my other Ferbella supporters.

-*I miss the line breaks*-

My face is smothered in a pillow. I can't believe I ran out on my date! And it was with Phineas! He'll never ask me out again. I'm such a moron.

A knock draws my attention. "Isabella?" It is not hard to recognize Ferb's British accent. "May I come in?"

"Sure, Ferb." I call back, hugging my pillow to death.

The green haired teen slips through the door and closes it gently behind him. "Are you okay, Izzy?" He sits beside me on my bed. "Phineas said you ran off."

I bite my lips nervously before telling him what happened. "Phineas said I looked kissable, and that made me think he was going to kiss me. I got scared and ran off."

Ferb's eyebrow arches questioningly. "I thought you wanted Phineas to kiss you." He states in typical British fashion.

"I do!" I snap defensively. "It's just...since I've never gone out with any other guy, I've never been kissed. And so I don't know how to kiss." My head falls in embarrassment. It's true. I'm almost seventeen, and was just on my third date of my dating life. "It probably sounds really stupid." Ferb always has girls flocking him with their numbers. Like Phineas, he's popular. Add the fact that he rarely talks in public and that he's British, and the ladies can't resist him.

"Izzy, look at me." He commands. I glance up at his very serious face and straighten up fast. Before I can ask him what's wrong, his lips press softly on mine. The shock is monumental, I cannot move. The kiss is really soft, and as he backs away I feel this little gasp of air enter my lungs.

"Now you've been kissed." He says bluntly, leaving my room. Just beyond the door, he adds, "Now you should be able to kiss Phineas." I hear him say goodbye to mama, and the door shut. But I still cannot move. Ferb kissed me.

Ferb, the silent supporter of Phineas and I's now blooming relationship, just kissed me.

I had my first kiss with my crush's brother. That doesn't count, right?

-*I miss the line breaks*-

No flaming in the responses, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I had more to add to the one-shot, so I guess now it's a two shot. :P

-*I miss line breaks*-

It has been two days since Ferb kissed me. Phineas has been blowing up my phone with questions about my well-being, and each time I tel him I'm fine.

"Do ya want to come over tomorrow and help us with our new project?" He asked yesterday.

I wanted to in the moment, but I know that Ferb will be there. And I do not think that I am ready to face him just yet. "Busy, sorry Phineas."

"Oh." I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Well, if you change your mind, our gate is open."

Now I really want to be over there with Phineas, but I am not sure how I would be around Ferb. The secret has been eating at me, not even my old Fireside Girls know what happened. Maybe...maybe I'll feel better if I tell one of them.

The dial rings, and for a moment I think Gretchen will not answer. "Hello?"

"Gretch, it's Izzy."

"Where are you? I came by Phineas's house, but he said you're not there."

"I'm at my house. Can you come over?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." But am I? "I just need to get something off my chest."

As soon as I press end, there is a knock at my door. "Izzy, it's me!" Gretchen calls from the other side.

I open the door and smile at my dear friend. "You were waiting, weren't you?"

She nods with a large smile and walks in. Seating herself comfortably on my bed, she asks "So what's the matter?"

I take a deep breath before telling her what happened. Her eyes practically bug out of her head. "Ferb? As in green-haired British Ferb?"

"Is there any other?" I ask jokingly.

I expect her to freak out, swearing to destroy Ferb, but she hugs me and squeals, "I can't believe it!"

Her happy reaction throws me off completely. "What?"

"I always thought something was going on, but I did not imagine he would go that far so quickly!" She muses, spinning around like a ballerina. "But to make his move while you're Phineas's, that's unforgivable. Unless..." She turns to me and with all seriousness asks, "do you like Ferb?"

-*I miss line breaks*-

So there will most likely be a part three, but I haven't decided yet. Enjoy!


End file.
